1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator device that uses the resonator element and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As the resonator device such as a crystal oscillator, the resonator device includes a tuning-fork type resonator element that includes a plurality of resonating arms (for example, see JP-A-2005-39767).
For example, a resonator element described in JP-A-2005-39767 has a base portion and two resonating arms that are extended from the base portion so as to be parallel to each other. Thus, two resonating arms are vibrated in a flexural manner in parallel directions (a direction within a surface) opposed to each other.
In the resonator element disclosed in JP-A-2005-39767, the tip end portion of the resonating arm is widened and the weight of the tip end portion of the resonating arm becomes large. Accordingly, the length of the resonating arm can be short and the dimensions of the resonator element in the longitudinal direction can be decreased.
However, in the resonator element disclosed in JP-A-2005-39767, two resonating arms are extended in the same direction so as to be parallel to each other so that when the tip end portion of each of the resonating arms is widened as described above, the distance of the gap should be large enough that the two resonating arms do not collide with each other. Thus, the dimensions of the resonator element are large in the width direction of the resonating arms and as a result, there is a problem that miniaturization of the resonator element cannot be sufficiently performed.